Smackdown Revenge
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and a co-write with nyelator and his brother. In this one, Stephanie isn't to happy with the ratings so gets Sasha, Summer, Lana, and Emma to sabatoge, Eva, Nikki, Carmella, Maryse, Alexia and Brie, in illegal action. Where they go to jail, but they find out who set them up and they plan to get back at them. How will it go? Enjoy :)


Stephanie isn't liking how ratings are going for Raw with Smackdown, especially when it comes to the diva's division, though she knows the girls are working very hard it's just that Everyone favors the other girls better, the other girls meaning: Eva, Nikki, Carmella, Maryse, Alexia and Brie. She looks out and sees what the girls are wearing: Carmella is in her silver dress with black outlined shapes and a fringed choker, and her chest was showing a bit but she was still covered up for the most part, Nikki is in a see through black jumpsuit dress, that showed her black underwear and bra, Alexia is in a flowery white and sea green top with black dress pants and a pearl necklace,Maryse is in a tight glossy black dress that showed her chest a bit with red heels, Eva is in a small white dress very simple but showed her curves off well, and Brie is in a black crop top covered by a long sleeved white shirt that buttons at her stomach, and black skin tight jeans. She gets up and starts planning, she never thought of it till now but if they go to jail then their ratings could go down because they are role models after all. But what, could do it be to do that, she hears the girls going out to a party to celebrate their ratings doing so well. She decides to get Sasha, Summer, Lana, and Emma to place weed on the girls, since they are in the same locker room. So she left early and told Hunter to get the kids in bed while she went out for a bit.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" asks Hunter, worried.

"Yeah, just fine. Just need some air." reassures Stephanie, with a smile

"Alright." says Hunter

He lets her go out the door, she will be back later, she loves their kids dearly. She puts on a coat and goes to the black market, but she doesn't buy it, she just steals some, as it is legal in this state to get some. She got pieces of the girls clothing from the locker room already, as they are retired pieces and runs off back home hiding the weed in her office, of course she's smart enough to wear gloves. She goes and makes sure it is locked up, even though they can't go to jail for weed, stealing they can. She just has to get the four diva's to carefully to plant the weed on them, she goes home to bond with her children in the hotel, their temporary home. She sleeps on it a bit and the next day she calls the girls into her office, she knows they're tired of being so low themselves on the rating scale, not knowing that Nikki, Eva, Carmella, Maryse, Alexia, and Brie got arrested for that charge but posted bail as they didn't really have the evidence to get them. That doesn't mean that the police will let it go, they just knew the clothing from the crime scene belonged to them. Stephanie is in her red dress that goes to knees and has a tiny slit on the sides, with black sandal heels, Emma is in a cheetah print skirt that has two tan gold zippered up pockets and a black tank top that shows a little bit of her stomach, Summer is in a black crop top with matching choker and has a multicolored with red and blue mixed together on top black then gold then repeated skirt, Lana with her hair double fishtail braided to the side has on a black tee shirt that has an arrow pointing up coming out of a shape in blue and white pants with the same logo in black pants, and Sasha is in a tight blue dress that has a diamond open area where the side of her chest is.

Whereas Brie will be in her white boots, white pants that on the side match the back of her crop top white shirt where they have red string criss crossed like on the back of a corset design on the side with black outlining then red bedazzled siding, and the back of her pants it says Brie Mode and her red plaid shirt in hand. Eva is in red shorts that have a tiny strip that is completely bejewled crossing from the center to her right side, showing with tiny black lines on the side to match the black rim of her shorts and they have fishnet tights on the bottom of her shorts, her top is red with black rims that cover as both left and right criss cross each other and go around her neck, with the left side overlapping the left but opens on the inner sides of her chest, and on her left arm she has a bedazzled sports band. Maryse is in black leggings and black crop top with a grey and black shiny jacket closed in the middle over her stomach. Alexia is in black boots that say her name on them, black shorts with hot pink sidings and the top rim is hot pink as well but the bottom rims are bright blue, the pink sections top and bottom are bejewelled, her top is pink in the middle and the cups are black, with the bottom rim hot pink, and she has four thick straps, the ones that go on her arms are simple and are pink with blue sidings and her bigger straps match her smaller straps that cross and go around her neck loosely, with her hair in pigtails and teased, and pink on her right arm bracelet that is also bejeweled and matching black one on her left arm. She is also holding a black belt that has pink and blue fringes on them that are fluffed out. Nikki is in white Nike air shoes with long black socks that go to her knees, her gold shorts and gold crop top that has "Fearless" written across the chest and black rim on the bottom and makes a v in the middle where her two breast is with black shoe string tied near the bottom of the 'v' and is hanging loose on the black top rimming that follow around the inner part of the sleeves. Carmella's hair is down like a lot of the girls hair, she is wearing a leopard print top with the word "Fearless" on it and it is surrounded in black and has black rimming, with black sweatpants that have leopard inside and is folded to show the word "Fearless" on them as well with her wrestling boots as well and a forearm cuff in black.

"I think I know how to get Smackdown's ratings down, with some illegal action, but you have to be up for it." says Steph

"What kind of illegal action?" asks Summer

Steph gets out the bag of weed, it's a huge bag.

"Stealing weed, given in this state it is legal to use it." says Steph

"You want us to frame them?" asks Emma

"Exactly, just put small amounts into their bags until this bag is empty, then hit the showers before the smell draws attention to you." says Steph

"Your sure we won't get into trouble for this?" asks Lana

"Yes." says Steph

They look at each other but nod agreeing to do so and get to work on bagging it up, before putting it in their bags while no one else is in there. After Steph helps them separate the bags of weed and tossing the bag away, she knew that they would be looking for the person that stole the weed, but with the piece of clothing from each of the girls, all four Smackdown Diva's would get the blame, over her and the Raw Divas helping her, it was smackdowns turn but Lana, Summer, Sasha, Emma, and Stephanie still had to be there sometimes. Even if it was just to support friends their at the business, sometimes they would get to spend time with the kids who came to watch their daddies or mommies fight. It had it's perks having to sit backstage, Stephanie was walking around when Hunter calls her back to the office, theirs police there waiting with the person whose claiming the theft.

"What's going on officer?" asks Stephanie

"It seems someone with people possibly waiting for their friend to come back with weed, stole weed from this man, all females by the looks of it. We were able to follow the pieces of clothing left at the scene of the crime by these dogs here.

"Weed? Are you sure you're not mistaken officer? My girls would not steal especially not weed. It is against their contracts to even have any on them let alone smoke it." says Steph

"Do you recognize these patches of clothing ma'am?" asks another officer

He shows them the pieces of clothing, Stephanie acts to be studying it hard before looking shocked.

"Nikki, Brie, Eva,Carmella, Alexia and Maryse...it can't be." says Steph

"Can we see their bags ma'am?"asks the first officer

"Of course, let me go get them." says Steph

"I'll stay here and talk about it." says Hunter, "But what if it's true?"

"Then they will have to be arrested, four are fighting against each other right now but it's the law. Hunter. Also, we better pay him back if it is true. I mean it would mean docking the girls pay, but our hands are tied." says Steph

"Yeah you're right." says Hunter

Steph leaves, though she won't really dock their pay, she just wanted to frame them and they need to make a living too. She wasn't heartless, but she will pay for the weed she stole. She grabs the bags for the officers and sure enough the weed is found, Steph and Hunter are in shock of this. Hunter can't deal with it so has to go home early wondering what happened as he does. Stephanie leads the officer to Carmella and Maryse.

"Carmella Damme, Maryse Ouellet. You're under arrest with Brianna and Nicole Bella, Alexia Bliss and Eva Marie for the theft of weed." says the officer

"We didn't steal anything. How many times must you be told?!" says Carmella

"Why would we?!" asks Maryse

"We have the evidence we need to tell you you did. We found the weed in your bags." says the officer, patting both girls down before putting handcuffs on them

"What?!" says the girls

"Enough talk, go with the other two officers." says the first officer

They have their rights read to them as they are walked out of the building, Stephanie leads the first two officers and two more officers to the ring, everyone looks at the officers.

"Brianna and Nicole Bella, Eva Marie and Alexia Bliss, you with Carmella Damme and Maryse Ouellet are under arrest for theft of weed. Get down here and put your hands behind your back." says the officer

"Steph! Please tell them we didn't do it." says Alexia

"Yeah, this is crazy." says Eva

"I'm sorry girls, the evidence was in your bags, there's nothing that could be done. I did fight for you however trust me. When we get this sorted out we will get you out of there. For now, do as they say." says Steph

They are dumbfounded but get out of the rings, where they are searched and handcuffs are placed on their wrist, as their rights are read to them. They even get their bags ready to go for them to change into before being rehandcuffed and put in the cop cars. Everyone will be heading for the next stop in three days time so they are stuck there for two days or more. At the station they are put in jumpsuits, leg irons, waist chains, and handcuffed in the front before shoved in the same cell, which is a bit bigger than a normal cell, after getting mugshots. Eva gets in the interrogation room first, as she has the most in her bag, the girls just overdid it when measuring. She gets handcuffed to the center of the table and her bag and the bag of weed gets tossed in from of her.

"The bag is mine but I haven't seen that weed before." says Eva

"Oh please, you sound like a child saying that." says the officer

"It's the truth." says Eva

"Alright, Marie. We'll play your game won't do you any good." says the officer, "Who's weed is it then?"

"How the hell would I know, I haven't been in my bag since I took a shower in the locker room. I left my clothes on the top of it, like the others did." says Eva

"If you didn't steal the weed, explain why your clothing and your bag had the weed." says the officer, slamming down the piece of her clothing

"I don't have an answer. I don't know." says Eva

"Maybe your friends will tell us." says the officer

She concents to fingerprints but refuses to talk any further without a lawyer. They can't talk to her anymore so takes her back to her cell and gets the twins separated into different rooms so they don't plan to tell lies to each other. Brie and Nikki get handcuffed to two separate tables in different interrogation rooms.

"We didn't do anything." says them both

The officers don't say anything, they just slam the bags on the tables in front of them and the pieces of clothing.

"Hey genius, ever notice someone cut a piece of the clothing out to make a swatch?" asks Brie

"We did." says the officer in her room

"Then why are you trying to blame me then? I wouldn't cut a hole in expensive clothing." says Brie

"Not your own." says the officer

"What are you getting at?" asks Nikki, in the other room

"I'm getting at that you cut your sisters clothing and she yours." says her officer

"I did not and she did not. Why would we frame each other?" asks Brie, in the other room

"We're not saying that Brianna." says the officer

"Then what are you saying?" asks Nikki

"Were saying that you both wanted to be caught, Nicole." says the officer

"What reason?!" asks Brie

"To get out of the spotlight." says the officer

"I want a lawyer!" says the twins

The two officers huffed annoyed and get them unchained from the tables and lead back to the cells. Alexia gets lead to Nikki's room, while Brie's officer takes a small break.

"Bliss, tell us why you and your friends stole the weed." says the officer

"We didn't do it." says Alexia

"The evidence says otherwise." says the officer

"We were framed!" says Alexia

"By who?" asks the officer

"I don't know, I wasn't in the room when it happened. We were the only ones who had to be there that day." says Alexia

"Then you admit your crime." says the officer

"No I don't! Because there's nothing to admit." says Alexia

"You just said you and your friends were the only ones that had to be there so it had to be you and them. The weed was in your bag." says the officer

"I didn't do it." says Alexia

"Then your friends did it and pulled you down with them." says the officer

"No, Carmella was with me and the others were finishing up their showers." says Alexia

The officer gets her back in the cell and questions Carmella in the same way as Alexia up to one question, same with Maryse.

"Bliss says you were with her the whole time." says the officer

"We were. Crime officer?" asks Carmella

"No, Damme it isn't unless you steal something." says the officer

"I didn't steal anything as everyone, I was at a party with the girls" says Maryse

"That's when you did it." says the officer

"No it isn't. We didn't do anything but celebrate Smackdown's, ratings." says Carmella

They both argue their cases before being lead to the cell, the next morning they go to court where the girls are handcuffed to the table, Alexia is in a black dressed up shirt that has a flower pin in the middle of the top and dark grey pants as is in a black dress that has a white middle, Carmella is in a long simple white/beige dress with light tan boots and her hair straightened. Eva is in a white dress where on the side it has strips of white that hook by gold buttons on one side of the side and has straps like a tank top. Maryse is in a black tank top that has fur on the top, black long dress pants, and black heels that would remind you of cute tap shoes. Nikki is in a short blue dress that has a slit where her chest is and the blue fits like cups of a bra. They get 15 days in prison with community service. In the middle of their sentence they find out who did it.

"Oo they are so going to pay." says Maryse

"Yeah, but how?" asks Alexia

"They planted things on us. We do it to them." says Brie

"I like that but what?" asks Eva

"While we're here we'll buy heroin and stack up on it the rest of the time were here and put it on all of them." says Nikki

"I like that, I think I can get what we need." says Carmella

They nod and act normally, getting what they need while they are there and when their sentence is over they get on a plane to their destiny and place the heroine in the girls bags and talk to other people to seem less suspicious, they are in New York at this time. The girls weren't all that dressed up which it was their day off anyways: Brie is in her black yoga pants with crosses that are blue with a design in the middle and a light blue sports bra, Eva is in black motorcycle sports pants that say "shred " on the side in huge letters with red finish line waving around the word, a black tank top that also says "shred" and black and red Nikes. Maryse is in a simple black dress and thigh high light gray boots. Alexia is in a pink and purple top like what Lana wore when she sabotaged the girls, but with purple and pink sweats. Nikki is in a black sports bra, and black workout pants with a blue rain jacket that has two white strips on the elbows and grey nike shoes. Carmella is in her black beanie, black motorcycle jacket, grey tee-shirt that had a saying on it, black leggings and black combat boots, Maryse places the call and waits for an officer to answer.

"Hi officer, heroine is still illegal right?" asks Maryse

"Yes it is, why?" asks the officer

"I seen some of my friends have it and they're trying to get others to get on it too." lies Maryse

"Have an address and names *she tells them the information*, I'll be there soon." says the officer

They hang up and the girls wait for their plan to come together.

"So?" asks Carmella

"Watch their plan fall." says Maryse

The cops weren't to far from where the show was being held so they got there pretty fast. They already had the records from the other cops and looked at the case, and agreed with the girls, someone set them up. So if they play they play their cards right they might be able to get all the information they need from the girls. The show was just starting the diva's matches weren't until later but there were cameramen everywhere. Nikki convinces one of the cameramen to get the camera on them and on the big screen. Stephanie playing it cool like the other day, goes and gets Lana's, Summer's, Sasha's, and Emma's bags from the locker room, sure enough the dogs sniff out the heroine which has Steph in actual shock, as she looks over at them over there.

"Were going to need to arrest them ma'am." says the officer

The cameraman follows the officers over to the four girls talking. Emma is in a straight purple two piece where both top and bottom has white rimmed around the pieces, and her top that reminds you of a sports bra much like Sasha's does, is tied in the back like a corset, and on the back of her shorts is a big black x that is rimmed as well, she has on her black wrestling boots and knee pads. Summer is in gold boots with light pink on the top, light pink shorts with gold swirls on the sides and a gold belt, and a pink crop top that have gold swirls and opens in the center to show a silver bra, and connects back again and silver lining on the top. Lana is in a green camo top and skirt and the top is open to reveal a red crop top and she has on black heels that strap up the front. Sasha is in Blue and yellow boots that have comic book like font for the words "bam" and "pow " on the front but they say Sasha banks on them. She has a yellow bottoms that have navy blue top rim that look like they split in the middle for a yellow bejewelled piece and four silver strips on the sides that are bejewelled, she also has on a yellow on the right and navy blue bejeweled on the left that have black rim that goes around both yellow and blue straps that spin around her left arm, and the straps are on the same color cup the straps are. She has on a gold ring that says "boss" and gold necklace that says "love".

"Lana Perry, Summer Rae, Sasha Banks and Emma Dashwood, you all are all under arrest for possession of heroine." says the officer

"What?!" asks the girls, in shock

"Turn around and spread your legs with your hands against the wall." says the officer

They do as they are told and the four officers pat them down and check pockets.

"Do you have anything on you that could harm me?" asks each of the officers

They all shake their heads no and let the officers cuff them with confusion, but they knew it'd be worse to fight them now,so they listen to their rights being told to them. They get pushed gently into cop cars and brought to the station where they get mug shots and put into jumpsuits, handcuffs, leg irons and waist chains, then put into the cells. They are watched closely for two hours, before an officer comes over. Of course with the girls fingerprints on the heroine the officers had to rearrest Maryse, Carmella, Eva, Alexia, Nikki, and Brie.

"Perry" says the officer

Lana steps forward, the officer puts handcuffs in the front and leads her to the interrogation room. Where she is handcuffed to the top of the table by a black metal piece like the girls were when they got arrested, fifteen days ago.

"Perry, you have been arrested for heroin, but there is another reason you were arrested." says the officer

"What is it?" asks Lana

The officer lays down the polaroid of Lana exiting the locker room the day that she and the other three planted the weed. She looks at the picture for a couple seconds before looking up at the officer.

"I went into my locker room so?" asks Lana

"You came in with a bag and a gloved hand but came out without the bag and the glove." says the officer

"Obviously, I left the bag and the glove in there, it was getting to hot." says Lana

That it was getting hot and she did leave the glove there but in the trash can, like Sasha, Summer, and Emma.

"What was in the bag, Perry?!" asks the officer

"None of your business." says Lana

"Oh it is my business, if you committed another crime, say frame-up and theft?!" asks the officer

"You want to know what is in the bag? Fine. clothes including panties to show off to my husband." says Lana

"Don't try that bullshit, Perry." says the officer

"What bullshit?! I went out with him after words. Ask him yourself." says Lana

"We plan to Perry." says the officer

That they did, and she was telling the truth she was going out with Rusev that night after work.

"Your allibe after the show matches but what I don't get is why you were there in the first place." says the officer

"Supporting my friends." says Lana

They weren't getting anywhere so they unhooked her and put handcuffs back on her before leading her back to the cell.

"Banks!" says the officer

She gets to the same room and handcuffed to the table and like Lana she didn't cave, same goes with Summer when it was her turn but their stories didn't add up. They don't ask Emma questions yet instead the officer gets a drink and gets his partner to do her questioning.

"Hey. Switch it up." says the officer

The other officer nods and leads Emma to the room where she is handcuffed to the table.

"Hey Emma, can we talk for a minute?" asks the female officer

"Yeah, I guess." says Emma

"Great. Look here is what we know, we know you, Lana, Sasha, and Summer framed Nicole, Brianna, Maryse, Alexia, and Carmella the other day but we don't know why. So we need you to be the hero and save your friends and yourself." says the officer

"I don't know what your talking about." answers Emma

She lays all the evidence in front of Emma, and lets her look at it all.

"I'll leave you alone to think about it then maybe you'll know." says the officer

She leaves Emma there and they watch her for a while everyone in the squad taking turns watching her. Complete solitude would make anyone snap, and it was no different for Emma, two hours later, the officer comes back.

"I'll talk, but I want the lighter sentence you can get me and my friends." says Emma

The officer puts a pad and paper in front of her unlocking only her writing hand.

"Alright Emma. Tell us everything." says the officer

So Emma confesses to everything as she's writing the statement down to say that it is true, and later that night the officers go to Stephanie's house where she answers the door in the black dress she was in earlier a simple black dress with a v-neck and huge silver hanging earrings.

"Officers, what can I do for you?" asks Steph

"Stephanie McMahon, put your hands behind your back you're under arrest for frame up and theft of weed." says the officer

"What proof?!" asks Steph, outraged

"Someone told on you. You're done." says the officer

Stephanie does as she is told as she is handcuffed, her rights read to her and lead to the cop car,where she is mugshotted and put in jumpsuit, handcuffs and waist chains. The girls court day is the next day, where Stephanie is lead in front of everyone in handcuffs and of course get 2 years with chance of parole, except for Stephanie.

The End


End file.
